


Together

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Reader has been suffering with depression for a while. When she messes up on a heist and the crew yell at her she decides she can't take it anymore.





	Together

You messed up again. So bad that this time it wasn't just the crew yelling at you but your Captain too, your lover. Standing in the middle of the room you listened to his rant without a word. Your eyes cast down at your feet knowing if you looked up and saw the familiar disappointment on his face you would break down right then and there. It had become a constant look on his face after every job. Normally it was just the crew that looked at you with foul gazes. Although they never said a word to you in front of Yondu when you were apart they made it very clear how much the despised you being there. The only one in the crew that even seemed to like you as Peter Quill, the young Terran Yondu had picked up a little while ago. 

"...The hell were ya thinkin' girl! Ya that soft headed that ya couldn't keep one little guard out?!" Yondu yelled. He glared down at the woman in front of him and saw her shake. Hearing her whimper an apology he took a deep breath. He didn't want to yell at her like this but he had to keep his tough look in front of his crew. The other times he had let it go but this had cost them an big amount of credits. "Look at me!" he yelled and watched as her teary eyes met his. He could tell she was trying to hold them back, embarrassed to cry in front of everyone. Seeing the sadness in her eyes he tightened his jaw and let out a sigh, "Ya mess up again girl and yer gone!...Go on and get outta ere'." he said and watched as a single tear fell and landed on the floor in front of him. She said nothing as she looked down and made her way out of the room. Once she was gone Yondu felt his lip twitch and glared at the rest of the crew, his anger from having to yell at his girl getting to him. "Well don't cha fucks ave' some work ta be doin'!" he growled and watched as they all quickly left the room. Looking down at the wet drop still on the floor Yondu furrowed his brows and took a deep breath. He'd give her time to cool down and then he'd go see her.

Going straight to your room you shut the door and threw yourself on the bed, crying into your pillow. Nothing ever changed. You could never do anything right before, what made you think you would be able to do things right as a ravager. Yondu had saved you from a slave auction. No one would buy you that day and after the auction was over your owner had taken you into one of the side alleys and started beating you. He said that you were too clumsy, too much of a fuck up to even sell at half price. When the whip went to land on your back again you heard a sharp whistle and looked up from your crouched position to see a blue male dressed in red leather standing at the end of the ally way. When he gave another whistle a arrow flew back towards him and he caught it with his hand. 

_Yondu had been walking by when he heard the all to familiar sound of a whip and a small yelp. The two sounds that would never fully leave his mind. Looking down the dark ally way he saw a man standing above a crouched figure. The larger kree man raised his whip again and again and brought it down over the helpless creature. Feeling his blood boiling Yondu gave a whistle and sent his arrow through the kree's chest. Once the man fell dead Yondu gave a second whistle calling his arrow back. Catching it he looked to the smaller person still curled up on the ground. When he saw it was a woman his eyes went wide. Slowly making his way over to her he watched as she backed away to the wall. Holding up his hands he showed her he meant no harm. "Hey there now. I ain't gonna hurt ya girl. Whatcha name?" he asked and saw her eyes peek out at him._

_Looking at the blue man you shook with fear. Swallowing hard you opened your mouth, "y/n." you whispered._

_Smiling Yondu dipped his head. "Well hello y/n. My name's Yondu Udonta..."_

That day he had invited you to come join his crew and be a ravager. It had not taken you long to fall for the man that had saved your life and before long he made you feel like your life was starting to look up. But no matter what the love you had for him couldn't make you any more valuable. You still messed up on almost every job. You couldn't fight. Couldn't shoot and you were far too clumsy to sneak around. The only thing you were good at was fixing things but that was about it. It turns out everyone was right you were useless. Feeling your heart clench up you rolled over to look at the small figurine Yondu had gotten you on your last trip to Nowhere. It was a little earth creature known as a mermaid. They weren't real apparently, just a made up story. She was delicate and beautiful... everything you were not. Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you heard as some one walked by your door. 

"...I don't know why Yondu keeps the bitch around." one man said only for another to chime in. "Yea be better off to put her off on the next stop.". "Maybe if we're lucky she'll just off herself on the next heist." He chuckled.

Hearing their words you gasped and felt your heart drop. Looking down you knew they were right. Yondu would be better off with out you here to mess everything up. Pulling out your halo pad you opened up a word document, 

_Dear Yondu,_

_Thank you so much for seeing the potential in me when others did not. I'm sorry I always messed everything up for you. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I did not deserve any of your effort. Please tell Peter thank you for being my friend. This is not your fault. Do not blame yourself, I'm just doing everyone a favor. I love you._

_Y/n._

Placing the pad on your side table beside the mermaid you stood from your bed. Whipping the tears away with your sleeve you opened the door and made your way down the hall towards the docking bay. 

Yondu waited long enough in his book. He went towards her room and knocked on the door. Hearing nothing he knotted his brows and went to the next door down. He didn't knock as he opened the door to Peter's room. 

"Hey! There's a door for a reason!" Peter yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

Yondu growled at the boy and rolled his eyes. "Hush boy! My ship, my door. Where's y/n at?" Yondu said.

"Why want to go kiss on her." Peter laughed. 

"I'll eat chu!" Yondu said before slamming the door shut and going back down to y/n's door. Knocking again he still heard nothing and gave a sigh before opening the door and walking in. Seeing the room empty and dark he furrowed his brows. The only light was coming from her halo pad that was still on. Walking over he saw something written on it and lifted it up to read. reading the words Yondu's heart dropped to his stomach and the pad fell to the floor. Running from the room Yondu made his way down the hall, shoving people out of the way. 

You looked out at the empty space and felt as another tear fell from your eye. Stepping into the airlock you took one last breath before bringing your shaking hand up and pressing the button. Suddenly all the gravity was gone and you couldn't breath. It was freezing and your lungs felt like they were getting crushed. Closing your eyes you imagined Yondu, his smile, his touch.

Getting to the docking bay Yondu ran over and looked out into space to see y/n floating. Her hair turning into a halo around her and ice quickly forming on her skin. "NOOOOO!" he yelled. Grabbing the closest mask he stepped into the airlock and smashed his hand over the button. Using the rockets to get over to her he pulled her into his arms and flew them back over to the door. Once they were back inside he threw off the mask and rockets and looked down at her. Her skin was freezing and drained. "No. No. No baby." he mumbled. Placing his ear on her chest he heard nothing and started to panic. Opening her mouth he leaned down to breath air into her lungs. Pushing on her chest he felt his own heart about to beat out of his rib cage. "COME ON! BREATH!" he yelled down at her. Giving her more air he heard her cough and suck in air. Her eyes only fluttered for some time and he heard her whisper his name before she fell unconscious. Lifting her up he carried her towards his own room. Laying her on the bed he grabbed the oxygen tank out of the hall and placed the mask over her mouth. Pulling up a chair he sat beside the bed and waited for her to wake up.

Your chest felt like it was on fire as you woke up. Opening your eyes you looked around you to see you were not in your own room, but Yondu's. Many times you had been in here and wondered if this is what your afterlife looked like. It would make since, his room, with him was the only place you ever felt happiness. Where you ever felt loved. When your eyes roamed over to meet red ones your past thoughts of this being the after life was diminished. Yondu sat in a leather chair by the bed with a hard glare on his face. His jaw was tightened but his eyes held nothing but worry.

Seeing her awake Yondu felt relief wash over him but it was quickly replaced with anger. "were ya thinkin' girl?" he growled. Seeing as her eyes again began to water for the second time today he remembered all that had happened and let out a deep breath. This all had happened because she was sad... sad enough to end her own life. Knowing he needed to take a gentler approach to this he leaned to rest his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Rubbing over his scared face for a moment to calm down he looked back up to see her eyes cast down. Sighing he moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms he let her bury her face into his chest. He rubbed the back of her head and neck as she cried. "Shh it's gonna be alright darlin'. We'll get through this together."

Hearing his words you nuzzled into his neck and fisted your hands into his shirt, afraid this may all just be a mirage. One last trick this life had to pull on you.

Kissing the top of her head Yondu closed his eyes, "I love ya too." 

With those three words you knew this had to be real, even if your wildest dreams you never could think of him loving you. Feeling him kiss the top of your head you knew he was telling the truth and that with time and his help you could get through this.

 

 


End file.
